Talk:Mochizuki Chiyome/@comment-32283788-20191125113101/@comment-26780009-20191205125433
Let me quote your arguments so neither of us will get lost here xd "NP drain is more reliable against enemies with Magic resistance (of which there are quite a few in the Rider class)" Well yes, but when it comes to riders, then NP Seal is a way to go, as there are quite a lot of Riders with NP Charging skills such as Ozymandias, Drake, Sakata, Quetz, Astolfo, Achilles, etc. Magic Resistance is a con, yes, but it's still a 75% against the highest Magic Resistane Rank. "The downside to Chiyome’s curse damage is you have to attack enemies with her cards for it to take effect. This is dependent on your playstyle, but with both Serenity and Chiyome I tend to focus on arts chains for NP spam. Consequently, I’d only get 2-3 curse stacks in one cycle, average." Yes, but remember it's stackable. While with Serenity you can deal a maximum of 5k dmg (1k for 5 turns), or 6k if you use the skill at the first poison's last turn, you can deal a minimal maximum of 13.500 with Chiyome (Which would be Triple Arts Chain (Arts + Arts + NP) plus Extra attack, the damage scaling would go like this: 1500, 3000, 4500, 3000, 1500). Talking about skills here btw. "As for NP charging. While it’s true that Chiyome has an arts buff and NP battery, Serenity is not falling a lot behind as she has instant 15 stars every 4 turns which she could use to facilitate arts crits." Yes, but as her NP Gain is quite lower than Chiyome's, it'd be way easier for Chiyome to get her NP more quickly, and with her C Star gen, Chiyome's always got enough CStars to make almost-assured critical Arts. "And as far as I’m concerned, Serenity’s skills are not ‘useless’. First skill for NP drain and crit chance down. It has a tad long cd as a downside, but those 2 effects are pretty important. Second skill-poison and instant stars with 4 cd cooldown. If this skill is useless, then so is Chiyome’s orochi curse. Third skill enables you to raise the NP seal and skill seal proc on Serenity’s skill two-fold. Useless how?" Useless how? Well, the first one is very unreliable, and its cooldown only makes it less realiable. There are lots of servants with batteries, way lot more than ones with debuff immunity or resisance. The second one is quite fine, good, consistent damage every 4 turns with quite a lot of CStars, but the third one is... Not good, but not too bad. Two effects, one of them useless against servants, the other one would support her NP's debuff chances quite a lot, but still not enough. Oh, forgot to say that enemies with Magic Resistance would make Serenity get a minimum of 65% chance and a maximum of 80% chance to apply NP Seal and Skills Seal with her NP. Chiyome, on the other hand, has a 500% chance to apply her NP's Skill Seal and a minimum of 75% chance to apply her NP Seal. Yes, Serenity is way better at applying Chip Damage, but Chiyome exceeds her at everything else.